


Mermaid AU

by southsidepeach



Series: YJ Genderbend - One Shots [11]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 05:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19419307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southsidepeach/pseuds/southsidepeach
Summary: Same story as Ariel's...kind of.





	Mermaid AU

I changed the original fairy tale...a lot...

Third P.O.V.

It was a beautiful morning in Atlantis. Kandel just woke up. She was lying on her bed made of a huge golden and red coral when she decided that is time to get up.

Usually, in the morning she, being the princess of Atlentis, was used to swam around the city and salute people and help her mother but lately, she started to swim away from the city and go near the "humans' world" (as the others Atlantean called it)

She was a really responsible and serious person but she can help herself. Her cold heart was melted by a handsome man.

She was close to the water bank. She hid herself behind a rock and watched the handsome man who was standing down, on the wet sand and watching the sea.

She was very irresponsible then but she really wanted to see him. He always came there every morning and it was her chance.

She fell in love with him at the first sight. She wanted him so much but even though she had legs, her mother told her to never go to them. Humans were very dangerous and they hate creatures like them. They called them 'monsters'.

She still thought that he is different. She wanted to meet him. She also knew that his name is 'Rick'. She heard it from his friend when they were calling him while they went together there.

Some days after, she decided that it was the time to meet him, but she had to do something with her fishy appearance. She went to her friend Zachary, the sea sorcerer, to help her with it.

"How can I help you, princess?" Zachary asked, moving his black tentacles around him.

"I want to look more....human...Can you help me with it?" Kandel asked

"For a special human man, a guess?" He rose an eyebrow and smirked.

"Maybe. Non of your business." She smiled.

He laughed and swam to his magic potions shelves, trying to find what he want. He was looking around the potions until he sow it. It was a very little bottle, with a purple liquid, lighting like neon.

"Here. It will help you but..."

"Thank you, Zachary." Kandel said calmly.

"Not so fast princess. It will make you look like a human: without gills and "attached" fingers bit I will last just 4 months. Please be careful. Maybe he would handsome and so on but it is dangerous and you know that." Zachary said.

"I will. Thank you again." Kandel said and swam away from her friend's cave, up to the above the water.

She hated taking risks and Zach was right. The doubts began to pass through her head. What would happen to the empire if she was gone? What about her mother?

She reach the top of the water and she hid herself behind a rock and she watch over the beach for him.

Lucky he was there again. Immediately, her doubts went way.

She was so ready for it. She took the potion and drink it all and everything went black.

\-------------

"Hey! Hey, are you okay?"

Kandel woke up at the sound of a male voice. She opened her eyes to meet some chocolate brown eyes, staring at her with concern. She was shocked.

He was Rick.

The man she loved from the first glance and the one that she thought is impossible to be with or to even meet was standing right in front of her.

He is even more handsome from this close. Kandel thought.

"Are you alright? Do you remember what happened to you? Do you want me to help you with something?" He asked.

"No...I fine...Or at least I think so..." She said.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Kandel..."

"Nice to meet you, Kandel. I'm Rick"

"Hi..."

"So...Do you know what happened to you or...where is your home?"

"All I remember is...black and that I live really far away..." The young woman said.

"Here, let me help you!" He was saying while he was given me his hand. She took it and she got on my foot.

Suddenly, their eyes met. We were standing there without moving.

Then, Kandel knew he can be mine.

\----------

It has been almost 4 since Kandel and Rick and everything was amazing. Rick let her to stay at his home and they spent everyday together. He actually told her that he loved her but everything was going to be ruined.

Kandel forgot about what Zachary told her. That's why both of them was shocked when in a morning, Kandel woke up with gills.

"What the hell just happened with you?" Rick said when he saw her.

Kandel didn't know what to do. She was so scared. She looked at him. He looked so...disgusted so she ran away tears in her eyes.

She could her Rick's screams behind her but she didn't stop running. She was a monster, she couldn't let him to see her like that.

She didn't really know why, but Rick's voice became louder. She continued to run to the ocean. She had to come back.

When she was ready to jump in the water, someone grabbed her hand. She turned back to see Rick, with regret in his eyes.

"Kandel..." He whispered her name.

"Don't look at me! I'm a monster!" Kandel cried, trying to get back her hand.

"Why didn't you tell me that you are different?!" Rick asked.

"I was...scared..." Kandel stopped fighting and got down on her knees.Rick wrapped his arms about her and hugged her.

"Why would you be scared of me... I love you for who you are, not what you are."

"Do you...r-really l-love me?" Kandel asked, the hope back in her eyes.

"Of course I do and I know you love me too."

"This is true, I love you." The girl stopped crying and hugged him back.

He kissed her on the lips and picked her up in the bridal style.

"Now, how about telling me about all about you?"

Kandel just giggled. She was so grateful for having him.


End file.
